Zone Fighter
Zone Fighter is an alien hero that is used by Scoobydooman90001. Appearance Zone Fighter looks vaguely similar to an Ultra, and may possibly be mistaken for one if someone doesn't know too much about them, but there are enough differences between them to differentiate them. Personality Zone Fighter is very determined to take down the Gior after they destroyed his planet and made him the last of his species. He's allied with the Ultras and assists them in fighting the Gior. As much as he hates the Gior, he still acts for good and doesn't give in to his own impulses. Backstory Planet Xiar Zone Fighter was one of many Xiarons living in a grand citadel. Like most Xiarons, he lived a normal life and also had a wife. His normal life involved being part of an army that would defend the citadel from invading kaiju. However, things went wrong after a Gior agent infiltrated the citadel and managed to lower the defenses, allowing the Gior to swarm in and completely destroy it. The Xiarons fought back and seemed to have the upper hand at first. In retaliation, the Gior decided that their planet wasn't fit for conquest and completely annihilated it. Zone Fighter managed to survive and found himself drifting alone in space, now the only remaining member of his species. He adopted the name 'Zone Fighter' and devoted his life to fighting the Gior and preventing their plans of conquest on any planet. ---------------------------------------------- Gior Invasion This section will be updated after each RP that Zone Fighter features in. Abilities This section is copied from Wikizilla's Zone Fighter page, to give credit where credit is due. Zone Fighter has many abilities: * Flight: Zone Fighter is able to spread his arms in a Y shape and fly. * Meteor Missile Might: Zone Fighter is capable of unleashing barrages of missiles called the Meteor Missiles from wrist-bound gauntlets that are incredibly strong. * Meteor Proton Beam: Zone Fighter can fire the Proton Beam from the antennae on top of his head. The Proton Beam uses much of Zone's energy. * Meteor Freezer: Zone Fighter can spray a freezing mist capable of killing weakened opponents. * Meteor Punch: Zone Fighter can perform an Meteor Punch where his fists speed up into a blinding fury. * Meteor Kick: Zone Fighter can use a variety of super-charged kicking attacks. * Meteor Meteorite Collapse: Zone Fighter confuses the opponent with multiple jumps, then leaps over then and punches them in the back. * Meteor Windmill: Taking to the sky, Zone Fighter loops in the air multiple times, building up speed, before ramming the opponent. * Meteor Static Power: By rubbing an object rapidly against his body, Zone Fighter can charge them with deadly amounts of electricity. * Meteor Proton Cut: Zone Fighter can release a series of shocking energy waves to paralyse nearby opponents. * Meteor Slice Shot: A stream of arrow beams from his hands. Weak in power, they are capable of removing a kaiju's limbs. They can be fired from one or both hands, or a larger variant that can decapitate a kaiju. * Meteor Zone Slice: Zone Fighter can fire a golden energy arrow from each hand after charging energy from his shoulders. * Meteor Jet: Zone Fighter can charge himself with energy to move at incredible speeds for a short burst. * Zone Barrier: Zone Fighter wraps his entire body in a red energy barrier for protection. * Meteor Zone Barrier: Zone Fighter can create a wall of energy to block varying degrees of projectile attacks. * Meteor Reflection Barrier: Tracing the outline of a traditional shield, Zone Fighter can create a barrier that can catch and deflect energy beams. Trivia * To give Zone Fighter a motivation for coming to Earth's aid, the alien species that attacked his planet were changed from the Garogas to the Gior. The name of his planet was also changed because Planet Peaceland is a really stupid name for a planet. * Unlike the original Zone Fighter, this version doesn't have a human form. Instead, he simply shrinks down to human size instead. Zone Fighter is also just a nickname, and his real name is hidden away. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Scoobydooman90001's Characters Category:Aliens